prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary (ASI)
Mary (マリ Mari) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Mary is a quiet but sweet girl who plans on being the town's designer. She is extremely shy, and socially awkward, often making it hard to have a conversation with other people. One of the only people in town that she can talk to is Doug, as he will be your rival for her affection. 'Gifts' Sapphire = You can find this item while mining on floors 52-100. Curry Bread = Curry Powder + Flour. Recipe can be bought from Dusk Inn for 440 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Mary at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Mary will meet you in the morning, and asks if one wants a gift that she's brought by. If the player accepts, Mary will be very happy, and he will receive Sapphire. If the player rejects her gift, Lina will be upset, and he will lose heart points with her. 2 Hearts (Friend) Walk into store between 10:00 and 13:00 when Lina at a Purple Heart colour or higher. This is where the player getting to know Lina much better. Inside the dining room at her store, she cooks a Milk Bread for her brother who doesn't like milk. 3 Hearts (Date) Lina at a Blue Heart colour or higher, and the player must go to bed at 20:00 or later. You are going steady with Lina. Upon waking up in the morning, Lina stops by your house. She was hoping that you'd meet her at Dusk Inn later on this day. If the player accepts, Lina will ask them to meet her at Dusk Inn by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk together. Lina is angry about a customer who was rude to her twin brother. She asks if the player also feels bad about her experience. The first option "Yeah, me too..." will make Lina have that same feeling, but actually she is happy because you are here! The date will continue, and when it is over Lina will thank you and go home. 4 Hearts (Confession) Lina at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen the previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Lina will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him at the School grounds. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Lina says that she has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that she likes you any longer! She needed to get it off of her mind, and wants to know how you feel about her. If you wish to continue courting Lina, select the positive answer that will result in Lina being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Her child looks will be the same as Leon: Blond hair, green eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Thomas and Lina introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Mary will come to their house. She confides in you about her date with Doug. If the player asks if she can, Mary will meet Doug at Haze Bar. At the end, both Thomas and Lina will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is a boy, except that the player will need 2 Hearts with Doug (not Mary). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones players are free to see the remaining rival events with that person. '' '''3 Hearts (Confession)' Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny days. Thomas can't hold back that he likes Lina any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Lina feels about him. Thomas is very relieved that Lina return his feelings, and Lina also feels the same mood. 4 Hearts (Proposal) Walk to School grounds at 16:00 where the following conversation will take place. Doug and Mary will get married 7 days after this event. Mary: "Here should be okay. So... w-what did you want to talk to me about...?" Doug: "Here, take this." Mary: "Th-this is... a... Flower Jewel! But... this means... You're really giving this to me...?" Doug: "Yes! I know." Mary: "...This makes me so happy. So... so happy...! I never had such a close friendship with a guy before, so..." Doug: "Marry me? Thanks!" Mary: "I'm almost too shy to say it, but... I want to be with you...! Nothing would make me happier! So please... would you... marry me, Doug?" Doug: "Uh, what...?" Mary: "Eek... I-I'm blushing... Please don't look at me right now..." Doug: "When should we have the wedding, though?" Mary: "Um... seven days...? It's that okay?" Doug: "We'll need lots of help for everyone in town to celebrate our wedding..." Mary: "Okay... let's be happy." 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Thomas and Lina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into School grounds to see Doug and Mary's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child After triggering the four rival events between Doug and Mary resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up having a son named Will. 'Trivia' *Mary and Leon have a lot in common. They are quiet and shy, their younger siblings (twin sister in Leon's case) are cheerful and excited. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes